


Mind if I sit here?

by cosmiccactus



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, alternative universe, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccactus/pseuds/cosmiccactus
Summary: Wally and Kyle ran into each other in a late Christmas night.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Wally West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Mind if I sit here?

The first time Wally met Kyle was a winter night, a night when gaudy streets of Metropolis were being covered by thousands of snowflakes, blooming beneath the pitch black sky and thin layers of neon light that spread across each and every corners of the city.

It had been three years since Wally left his hometown. Putting himself comfortably on the bench, he bought a cup of hot chocolate, considering how he should spend the rest of the night. This chocolate marshmallow thing was way too sweet for anyone else's taste, not his though. Wally had always been a huge fan of sweets. December's bitter cold painted his cheeks and nose scarlet red, deepened the color of his freckles. Wally squealed into his jacket and hid his ears by pulling down the beanie.

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice broke the silence.

Startled, Wally looked up. In front of him was a young man who was about the same age as his. He was lanky with pale white skin, somewhat good-looking. What was undoubtedly gorgeous were his eyes, all bright and dreamy, even greener than his. His left eyebrow raising up questioningly and the sound of him clearing his throat made Wally jumped.

"Sorry, is it okay for me to sit here?" The young man asked again in a humble manner.

"Right, okay, yeah, of course. Feel free to."

While stammering, Wally almost bit off his own tounge. Was it rude for him to stare at a stranger for almost two minutes? _Probably yes_. He cupped his drink with both hands and took a sip to hide away his embarassment. The lusciousness burnt his throat.

"Thanks."

The man took his place beside him, tightened his scarf and slightly closed his eyes. A few snowflakes landed on his trembling eyelashes, frosted them white. To be frank, this was the pretiest man Wally had ever seen. "Pretty" wasn't the right word, but it was the _closest_ he could find to describe him.

"I like your eyes. Emerald green. They're pretty." He blurted out. It was just a slip of the toungue, alright?

The man burst out in a small laughter.

"Uh, thanks I guess. But don't we both have green eyes?"

"Wait, what? I didn't mean—"

"It's okay. You're on your own?" He interupted his words before things got awkward.

Wally nodded quickly for a reply.

"You too?"

"Went here for college."

"Same man. Went here for college too."

They both went out of words. Almost twenty minutes passed, when Wally had already finished his drink, it was the other person who broke the wall of silence this time.

"Wanna come over my place? Since we're both alone let's... stay together for the night. _For Christmas_."

Wally was certain he was about to say no. This was a stranger's offer. _He_ was a stranger. Wally was not that much of an ignorant. They had just met for more than half an hour and they don't even know each other's name. He wouldn't want to wake up withmissing organs. Still, after a minute or two of hesitation, he was already on the last subway train, with Kyle standing next by.

Was he going to regret this? _Probably not_.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first english work. sorry for my crappy writing and crappy plot lol i tried my best :b anw hope you enjoyed


End file.
